


You Belong With Me (I Belong With You)

by Hedwig_Dordt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig_Dordt/pseuds/Hedwig_Dordt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott starts singing 'You Belong With Me' around Stiles. Stiles figures it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me (I Belong With You)

**Author's Note:**

> For my Teen Wolf fanniversary, a skittles ficlet. Because what better way to celebrate?
> 
> Based on this prompt from Quicklikelight's wishlist (http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com/post/99587117291/scott-singing-you-belong-with-me-in-his-head).
> 
> Beta'ed and US-picked by Fightyourdragon, the best friend a girl could ever want. Remaining faults are mine. As always: not canon, no profit, just fun.

Something has shifted between them, Stiles knows. Not necessarily in a bad way, but it feels… in flux. They’ve always been touchers, but the _kind_ of touch seems to be changing into something more. But weirdest of all, Scott has started singing.

“I didn’t even know you liked Taylor Swift,” Stiles says when Scott starts humming a song under his breath.

Scott looks at him, frowning in confusion.

“You’ve been singing _You Belong With Me_ all week!” Stiles points out.

Scott flushes red. “Sorry bro, I hadn’t noticed really.”

Stiles might not be a werewolf, but Scott has been his ~~only~~ best friend for over a decade now, and he knows when Scott lies. He has about fifteen tells, depending on the type of lie (outright lie, evasion, not-the-entire truth) and who he’s lying to (his mom, pack mates, law enforcement). Scott rarely outright lies to Stiles though, and it worries Stiles. “Is this about Isaac?” Stiles probes.

“No!” Scott says.

_Truth_ , Stiles knows.

“Anyway, we have to go, or we’re going to be late for econ.”

_Changing the subject_ , Stiles notices, but he goes with it for now. “Sure thing. Let’s plummet the depths of supply and demand.”

But instead of thinking about economic models, Stiles ponders Scott’s newfound obsession with Taylor Swift, or rather that one song: _You Belong With Me_.

After econ, Stiles has to go to math. When they leave the classroom, he asks Scott,“Wanna come over after school?”

“Sure,” Scott says. “Mom’s working and I have a ton of homework. I’ll wait for you at the lockers after this period.”

“See you there!” Stiles says and rushes to the next class.

 

Stiles postpones looking up the full text of the song, first until after school then until Scott has gone home. Then he does his homework for Wednesday. And some of the Thursday stuff to be sure. When he gets to bed, pjs on and teeth brushed, he plugs in his phone charger and looks up the full text of the song. He has actual godforsaken butterflies about what he will find, as he’s had a crush on Scott for years. Because of course he has a crush on Scott.

When he started looking into being not-entirely-straight-maybe, he soon found that crushing on your best friend was an almost universal constant. He considered his crush on Scott something like the anti-virus program on his brain: always running in the background, pops up regularly for an update and keeps him safe. Scott is fundamentally good, where he is more of a... pragmatist himself. Being a pragmatist, he looked around, tried to seek out other people, but Scott’s pull remained magnetic, even when he was with Malia. Now that it seems to be no longer an unattainable crush, he’s going a little light-headed. He falls asleep and dreams about cheerleaders and bleachers.

 

He wonders how to break it to Scott that he figured out that they are in love and really should start making out, in part because he keeps worrying that he’s somehow misread the situation. Wednesday afternoon is Scott’s regular shift at Deaton’s clinic, so Stiles resolves to bring it up on their regular Thursday after school study-hang out-session. All he has to think of is a way to start this particular conversation.

 

As it turns out, Stiles needn’t have worried. Thursday afternoon, they sat down at the table in the living room, their homework spread out -algebra for Stiles and French for Scott.

“Okay, I need another drink,” Stiles announced, throwing his pencil on his algebra worksheet. “You want anything?”

“Is there some more orange juice?”

“Sure.”

“Need a hand?” Scott asks, because his mother raised him well.

“Nah, you keep studying your verbs. I’ll be back in a sec,” Stiles says. He picks up their glasses and takes them to the kitchen. He returns with two glasses of orange juice and a bag of nachos between his teeth. He hands Scott one glass, and drops the nachos on the table.

“Maybe I should hyphenate?” Scott says out of nowhere before Stiles can even sit down. Stiles almost drops his juice.

“We’re not even dating yet!” he says after a moment.

“I meant Delgado -wait what do you mean “yet”?”

“Well, you sing Taylor Swift when you see me, I was going to figure it out at some point.” Scott looks mortified, but Stiles barrels on. “And I’ve been in love with you for ages!” When Scott doesn’t reply immediately, Stiles goes white. “Unless… Oh god, please say I didn’t read this wrong.”

Scott gets up, backs Stiles against the table, cups his jaw and leans in to kiss him.

Stiles hitches so he sits on the table.

“You’re not reading it wrong,” Scott says, smiling at him softly, “though it took you long enough to figure out.”

Stiles tilts his head in confusion. “You knew?” he breathes.

“I hoped,” Scott says.

“But why didn’t you…?”

“Because you like to be the one that figures it out,” Scott says, and dips in to kiss Stiles again.

 


End file.
